Redmaw
Redmaw is a Rogue K.O.S. Titan affiliated with a mysterious organization known as the Eclipse. As a rogue K.O.S. Titan, Redmaw is a God level threat capable of wiping out all of humanity, despite the best efforts of heroes. Appearance Redmaw is a huge bipedal machine with features akin to those of a theropod dinosaur, particularly the Tyrannosaurus Rex: powerful and bulky legs, a long body, and a heavy tail to maintain equilibrium. Its visual sensor array is composed of six sensors on each side of the head, arranged in a staggered vertical configuration of three side by side. Twin cannons are affixed to the sides of its mandibles, one on each side. There is an additional energy beam weapon in its mouth. An array of Blaze canisters is on its back, heavily protected by armor plating. Under its belly is an array of similarly protected Chill-Fluid canisters. Attached to the lower back are twin echo shells. Attached to each hip is a weapon known as a Disc Launcher. On its lower back are three long, antenna-like structures. The tip of its tail is armed with a pair of scythe-like fins, used in combat when Redmaw swings it around. History Corrupted Machines like Redmaw only began appearing during the Derangement, a phenomenon in recent years that began when a machine-building subordinate function of GAIA Industries called HEPHAESTUS became an independent entity, unchained from mortal control. The HEPHAESTUS AI soon began to see humans as a great threat and in response devised hacking units to infiltrate Watcher's machines, which developed more aggressive, combat-oriented predators. Possibly created from unused K.O.S. Prototypes, Redmaw is the first pure mechanical God Threat, potentially surpassing the fighting capabilities of even Blast and Saitama. It shakes the earth with every step and few enemies, mechanical or organic, would dare attack it. Powers and Abilities Redmaw, like many Rogue Titans, is extremely powerful, and is armed with numerous weapons and other means of taking out enemy heroes. However, these abilities are amplified 90-fold with it's corrupted systems, allowing the former Dragon-Threat destroyer to become a God Threat. * Explosion Discs: Tracking discs that are fueled with Blaze-Oil, it explodes in mid air and strikes the target in a furious glory of flames and destruction and death and sadness. * Self-Repair: When damaged, dark red ooze fills the damaged gaps, molding itself into the shape of the destroyed part and preserving function, allowing it to heal. ** By extension, this also dark ooze is also extremely corruptive, as Espers that attempt to destroy the creature with their abilities for too long will suffer fits of madness and hostility, attacking their companions and leveling buildings before realizing what they've done. An Example was when Tatsumaki destroyed F-City during their first battle when they attempted to kill it like the way they killed Demonic Fan and demolished A-City on their second fight soon after the death of Boros. * Body Shield: Adding insult to injury with it's thick armor, a heavy industrial Body Shield surrounds all areas of the corrupted Titan. Small Arms Fire simply bounces off the shield, while things like entire meteors break upon coming into contact. This nigh-unbreakable shield is strong enough to take a few punches from Saitama. * High-Level Tracking System: The Corruption from HEPHAESTUS's Hacking Units has severely upped Redmaw's Tracking ability, allowing him to fire and take down even the fastest of heroes. This makes it extremely hard to dodge it's attacks, as even Stinger, Flashy Flash and Lightning Max suffered severe damage, despite their immense speed. Melee Attacks Ranged Attacks Fighting Style Redmaw battles in a destructive way, able to level H-City with a single Omega Pulse. The Rogue Titan also makes use of it's industrial body shield to take damage, which makes it extremely hard to interrupt it's attacks. * Brace Shot '(ブレースショッ, Burēsushotto): Before firing a shotgun blast from his mandibular cannons, Redmaw braces against the ground. This allows him to ready his next attack without having to calibrate for the resulting recoil. ** '''Brace Shot: Unleashed '(ブレースショット：解き放つ, Burēsushotto: Tokihanatsu): Redmaw fires the shot, before digging it's tail into the ground and throwing a massive boulder at the target. Due to Brace Shot's ability to negate recoil calibration, this sudden move can catch heroes off guard. ** '''Brace Shot: Rain: Before bracing, Redmaw fires his disc launchers upwards, before firing the shot. Soon after, the discs fall in an explosive rain, demolishing a large area within minutes. When Genos battled Redmaw, this attack caught the Cyborg off guard, benefiting to the Titan's win against the S-Class hero * Gaia Slam: Redmaw lifts up his tail, revealing the blades, before raking it against the ground to cut earth. This is followed up with a Ground Stomp, which lifts up the rock cut-outs, before the rogue Titan swings it's tail into the rocks, sending them flying into the target. * Daemonic Combo: The Titan turns, slamming it's tail into the ground, before firing a barrage of laser shots. This is soon followed with Redmaw biting down on the target 3 times, leaving them open for the Apex Predator to swing it's tail down on them. If they are still not destroyed, it's followed up with a Point-Blank Brace Shot. * Designation: Kill: Redmaw unloads explosive discs on the target, severely damaging them before picking them up in it's mouth and swallowing them. The Internal gears grind up the swallowed target, subjecting them to a slow death. Their remains are then used as bait for other heroes. * Omega Pulse: Redmaw open's it's entire head up, revealing it's Data Nexus. While it seems like an opportunity to strike, this is actually the opposite, being a fatal kill move. A Growing ball of Black, Red and Purple appears in the open space, drawing energy from an unknown source, likely the Earth's Core, to create a massive beam. The Ball grows to massive sizes before shrinking into a condensed sphere and being locked in by Redmaw's closing head. The Titan then braces against the ground as it's neck and head begin to glow, slowly looking upward due to the extreme force before releasing the energy in a massive explosive beam that demolishes everything it touches, even Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon is unable to match up to Omega Pulse. However, because of the small size of the ball before firing, it's only enough to demolish cities in a straight line. If it were larger, it's entirely possible for Redmaw to clear cities A through X in a single, circular blast. Trivia * Redmaw is the first God level threat sighted by the Hero Association.